Extended Family
by crzywhtgrl
Summary: Jarod makes a phone call that will change his life forever
1. A Tired Pretender

A/N…. I DO NOT OWN THE PRETENDER BUT I DO OWN CHARLIE AND ANYONE ELSE NOT NORMALLY IN THE PRETENDER. So don't sue me

A Tired Pretender

Jarod was driving away from his latest pretend. Sighing he looked at the clock on the dash board that read 2:00 AM.. He was tired. Tired from running. Tired from being away from his family and tired from loneliness. He found a hotel and pulled over. Glancing over into the office he saw that there was someone watching TV. He shut his car off and walked in. A man in his early forties looked up. He had short dirty blonde hair that was graying at the tips. He noticed Jarod and stood up. Standing at about 5'8" to Jarod's 6'1", he was stalky with broad shoulders, wearing a t-shirt and jeans that had dirt spots on them. On his left bicep he had a dream catcher tattoo with a spiked band around it. He lifted up his other sleeve on his right arm and scratched it there he saw a turtle with a Celtic knot in the middle.

"Can I help you?" he asked. His voice was tired but alert and his eyes were droopy like a basset hounds and normally a hazel but at 2 in the morning a blood shot red.

"Yes I would like a room."

The man nodded turned around to look at where all the keys were and grabbed the number 8 and flung it down on the counter. "That'll be 69 even, cash or credit?"

"Cash", said Jarod and he pulled an hundred dollar bill from his pocket, threw it down on the counter in the same fashion the man threw the key said, "Keep the change." And walked out.

He went to his car, looked around for where his room was, found it and decided to pull his car in front of the door. Turning around he got his duffel bag from the backseat, got out of the car, set the alarm and walked to his room for the night. Pulling off his shoes he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. The New Pretender

The New Pretender

When Jarod awake the next day it was 1 in the afternoon. He was surprised and happy at the same time. He slept 11 hours straight with no nightmares. He got up and stretched then walked into the bathroom for a shower. He set the shower to the temperature he liked it and peeled off his clothes. Stepping into the shower was pure bliss. The hot water cascading down his back un tightening his muscles. Washing up fast he filled the tub up and sat down letting more of his muscles loosen. He must have fallen asleep because the water was cold.

He stood up and grabbed a towel from the towel rack, wrapping it around his waste he let the water drain and stepped out. He grabbed a small towel and used it to dry his hair. Walking out of the bathroom, he took his laptop out and the picture of his mother and Catherine Parker popped up. He kneeled on his knees and was studying the picture. Shutting his laptop hard, he stood and started to get dressed. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt, which showed all of the muscles in his back and chest along with his six-pack. Picking up the phone he dialed a familiar number.

"Hello this is Sydney."

"You know I slept 11 hours straight last night with no nightmares." Jarod said happily.

You could hear the relief in Sydney's voice and the smile. "I'm happy for you Jarod. How are you? I haven't heard from you in at least a month."

"I'm fine Sydney. Just been busy with a few new jobs. Hopefully I start a new one in a few days."

"Oh", he asked. "Where might that be maybe you could teach me a thing or two." Jarod chuckled.

"Don't jump ahead of yourself Sydney." He was about to reply when there was a voice from Sydney's side of the conversation. From the sound of it they had to be in their teens. "Sydney I'm finished", said the voice. It was a girl's voice. He sighed and replied. "I'll be right there Charlie."

Now Jarod was more alert and he balled one of his hands into a fist. "Who was that? It didn't sound like Debbie Broots or has she got that big already?"

"No Jarod she's another preten- I mean another one of my projects." No matter how he said it, Sydney knew it would make Jarod angry.

Jarod's whole body tensed on the other side of the phone. "No she's not. She's another pretender. Are you starting that back up? Huh? How long has she been there? How old is she?" Jarod slammed his fist into the wall. "DON'T YOU PEOPLE LEARN? WHAT SHE DOING SYNDEY FINISHING MY DIRTY WORK?" Jarod was getting angrier when he wasn't getting a answer. He took a deep calming breath. "Sydney please answer me."

"No Jarod I'm not starting anything back up. She was handed to me a couple months before you escaped she was eight years old and a small thing. She was born here and handed to Raines straight away. I'm sure we both know what happens when Raines get's a child handed to him. It took me a while to get her to trust me Jarod. She's 15 and very small for her age but she's a good kid. She is a smart pretender Jarod, very smart. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Who were her parents Sydney?" By this time Jarod was sitting on the bed feeling helpless. _Another life lost to the Centre._ He shook that thought out of his mind.

"I don't know Jarod. I did my job and never asked questions. Her father obviously had to be a dominate gene for the Pretender gene and her mother was probably a carrier. She has a higher IQ then yours Jarod but she's skittish. I believe when her mother hit a mature level they took her egg's and ran test and found out the child would be an exceptional pretender. So they had to find the opposite male and they found a surrogate mother and killed her after the baby was born. I know that much but I do not know who her father is Jarod I'm sorry."

"Sydney you stole my life and all you can say is 'I did my job and never asked questions'. Now you're stealing her life. Please Sydney find out who her father is."

Sydney sighed "Okay Jarod. I'll have Broots find out for you."

"Thank you Sydney." Then Jarod hung up. He stood up and started pacing around his room. Thoughts racing through his mind_. How am I going to save her? I've been in and out of the Centre but that was more or less by myself. How am I going to get her to trust_ _me to bring her out? _Sighing he sat down and waited for the e-mail from Sydney.


	3. I'm A Dad

I'm A Dad

Sydney walked into the tech room and spotted Broots eating a blt sandwich with too much mayonnaise coming out of it. "Broots!" Sydney practically yelled which caused the tech to jump and drop his sandwich all over the floor. Sydney hid the smile from his face. He spun around and looked at him. "God Syd, nice way to give a man a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Mr. Broots. I need you to do something for me and please don't let Miss Parker find out." Then they heard high heels behind them which caused both men to turn around.

"Don't let Miss Parker find out what?" She has on a leather mini with a white blouse and leather boots that went up to her knees. There was a curious look on her face. Sydney sighed and looked at Miss Parker. He wasn't sure if he should trust her or not but he decided to tell her anyway. He replayed the conversation he had with Jarod to both of them and by the end of it Miss Parker had a far off look in her eye.

"So could you find out Broots please? For Jarod I've been so worried about him."

"Awww how sweet Sydney. You going soft on me?" Miss Parker asked with a teasing smile on her face. Walking out ignoring the comment Sydney looked at Broots and said "I'll give you thirty minutes." Ignoring the protest that was coming from his mouth. None of the occupants in the room noticed the pair of eyes in the vents listening to the conversation.

Jarod was pacing back and forth in front of his laptop until he heard a ding. Looking down at his watch and figured he only talked to Sydney about 15 minutes ago. He sighed sat down in front of it and opened the e-mail but it wasn't from Sydney. It was from Angelo. Jarod smiled and opened the document link. A lot of the information was DNA codes and Centre memos. But there was one that caught his eye. He sighed and there were unshed tears in his eyes. "God I'm a Dad."


	4. Other Half

Other Half

Jarod just sat there in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. "Oh God, I'm a dad." He moaned. He rushed out the door, ran to the office and threw the key on the desk. Throwing the key startled a girl that was reading a magazine. Turning around and running to his car, he started it and pulled out squealing the tires along the way. Doing 80 on a 40 mile road was dangerous but he didn't think about that. Then like a flash of lightening he realized he never simed an escape. Pulling over he slammed his hand on the steering wheel and yelled "SHIT!"

Counting to ten and taking deep calm breaths, Jarod relaxed. Closing his eyes, he put himself in a few different escape scenarios. He thought up three different ways, but ended up getting one of them caught or both of them. "I can't do this alone. Who will help me.?" He asked aloud.

He snapped his fingers and a smile lit up his face. Getting back on the road he started driving to Blue Cove. Looking down at the dash he saw it was about 2:30, figuring if he stopped to eat and think about a good plan it would take him about 9 and a half hours.

At about 9:30 he pulled off the road at the border of Delaware. Giving him about a half hour to eat and plan, but still having a 2 and a half hour drive. He pulled off to a Wendy's and ordered a chicken club with a small fry and a Dr.Pepper. Pulling out his lap top he looked over the information again. Then he noticed his "You've got mail" sign was flashing. Opening it up he saw that he had three e-mails. Two from Angelo and one from a private mail box he set up for Sydney. He didn't bother opening up the e-mail from Sydney knowing what he would tell him. "Your late my friend." Jarod whispered sadly.

Opening one of the e-mail's from Angelo, noticing it was another document link, clicking on it he saw this was his child's genetic codes reading it over he saw a familiar pattern from another code he once read. The second e-mail had a little note

Here is the other half of Little Angel

C.J.

Jarod was totally confused about what that had to mean. Reading over the DNA this time he noticed this was a familiar females codes. Then it dawned on him what Sydney had said **"her mother was probably a carrier."** Now it all made perfect sense. "Miss Parker." He laughed a very sad laugh. "How low can that man get?" asking aloud talking about Mr. Parker in disgust.

Shutting his laptop and finishing his meal Jarod got back in his car and drove to his new destination**…**


	5. Telling the Other Half

Explaining to the Other Half

Arriving at his destination in about an hour and 15 minutes at 90, it was pure adrenaline rush. Parking his car about a mile out he ran the rest of the way to the Parker Manor. Climbing through an open downstairs window silently, he crept his way up to her room. Her door was slightly open and Jarod could see she was having a dream by the scrunched up expression on her face. Looking at her he could see how she got the nickname her father gave her.

_She looks like an angel. Yeah because she's asleep. _He thought and had to smile.

He walked over to the bed and reached under her pillow to take her gun so she wouldn't pull it at him when he woke her. Standing up he set up a chair and his laptop at her window seat. Opening it up he got all of the three e-mails so all he had to do was click on the task bar to bring them in view. Walking back over to the bed he shook her and she shot up screaming "MAMA NO!"

Jumping back slightly he raised an eyebrow and looked at her. By the way she was sleeping it didn't look like a nightmare. He's watched her sleep a lot and he's seen her nightmare face. That's when he had to step in and shush her, she has yet to wake up and even have a clue. A pillow to the side of the face brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Well hello to you too sunshine."

"Jarod," she snapped. "What in the hell are you doing in my house? Where is my gun?" She got up and was kneeling on the bed with one leg off and the knee bent up underneath her. She was wearing a short silk nightgown. This made it ride up her thigh and caused Jarod to check out her legs. _I wonder what it would be like to caress her thigh._ Noticing him checking her out she stood up to full height. "What the hell are you gawking at? What are you doing here? Move out of my way monkey so I can call a sweeper team."

Jarod smirked, "Now now Miss Parker don't get hasty. I just want to talk."

"Oh yeah? About what? I don't need anymore of you god damn lies Jarod. Get out of my house now." She snapped.

Sighing "Look, I didn't come here to terrorize you. I need your help. I have something to show you." He pointed to his laptop set up on the bench.

Looking at him suspiciously she slowly walked over to the lap top and sat in the chair. She looked at all of the information. "There all a bunch of DNA codes, yeah so."

"No Miss Parker." Jarod was behind her now and she jumped when she felt his hot breathe on the back of her neck. "There not just a bunch of DNA codes. Those are both of ours. See" pointing to his then hers. "Mine and yours."

"Okay, so what Jarod. Big deal. What is your point? Why did you come here, out in the open knowing you can get caught like that for a bunch of bullshit codes?"

Shaking his head in frustration he pulled up another screen. "See this? It's a combination of our DNA. Like in one person." He paused. "Like a daughter's."


	6. Reality Hurts

Reality Hurts

Miss Parker gasped and covered her mouth. "Jarod, what are you saying?"

"The Centre stole our genetics Miss Parker. Who knows how many kids they created." He looked down to see tears pouring down her face. Bending down to where she sat, he pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. Sobs racked her body. Trying to speak between sobs, never realized he was crying until he tried to speak, his voice caught. Clearing his throat, "I don't know how, but we'll stop this together." He looked down. _This has to be her breaking point. They took her mother, Thomas, and now here future family. I hope she can find it in her head to leave. God please help._ She pulled him from his thoughts when she spoke.

"Jarod? What are we going to do?" She was so fragile in that moment. Vulnerable. Her eyes told everything. Those beautiful blue swarms. He saw his old friend and all the trust in the world was now in his hands. "How did they get my eggs Jarod? I .. I don't remember."

"I was looking at some other records. Do you remember when you were about 17 when you had to take your appendix out?" Realization hit her then.

"God when I get my hands on Raines or who ever I swear I'll kill them." Jarod smirked as the old Miss Parker was coming back. She straightened up causing Jarod to look her up and down. Feeling his gaze she rolled her eyes and put on her bathrobe. "How are we going to do this?"

"We will get her out but, I want you to go along your day Parker like nothing is wrong. Go to work complain about your ulcer be who you are the Ice Queen." He said with no emotions. "When they least expect it we will strike I promise you the Centre will regret they day they stole me from my parents." She nodded fully understanding that nothing could be off.

"Jarod could I please use your cell phone?" he raised an eyebrow but handed it to her. She dialed and then waited for the answer on the other end. " BROOTS! Wake up, find Debbie a last minute babysitter and get your bony butt to my house in 20." Hanging up she smirked at Jarod and started dialing another phone number. In the same manor she did with Broots when the other person answered she snapped. "Sydney, wake up and get your ass to my house in 20."

Looking at her curiously Jaord asked, "Parker what are you doing? This isn't exactly being secretive." Ignoring him Parker dialed one last minute phone number. "Sammy my favorite sweeper slash little brother get your ass to my house in 20." And then she hung up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jarod asked slightly annoyed he was already being left out.

Looking at him Parker sat down on her window sill and she looked out the window. Jarod was about to ask her again when she looked at him. "Jarod my whole life has been full of lies ever since I could remember. We use to be friends when we were younger until mama died. Then obviously he shipped me away and we grew apart. You grew up and kept your innocence, but me." She paused and looked back out the window. "I grew cold and heartless. I would sleep around with anybody who would give me the time because I thought it would make me feel better. Then I was asked to come and chase you. I have no idea why I did it, maybe because Sammy told me to ask for the proposition and I know he wanted me out. Look I'll explain more after my teams gets here." She stood up ,grabbed some decent clothing then headed toward the bathroom. "Why don't you start making some coffee." With that she closed the door and Jarod went downstairs.

a/n In chapter 1 well the guy I described for the hotel clerk was my father. Cliché but o well. He short and stalky with those exact tattoos. The basset hound droopy describes him since he works nights and doesn't get a lot of sleep. 69 is my favorite number as well as 8 which is also Jarods soo it all fits. In Chapter 4 the pretender also got me to try dr.pepper which I love so I had to put in there. I know I haven't updated since august and I am so mad at myself. I HATE when an author has yet to finish a story and I'm doing it. Such a hypocrite sigh i've just been so busy and so stumped but now i'm a try and do it more oftenend a/n


	7. The Plan

**Authors Note: Read Bye Bye Baby to read how Baby Parker ended up with Ethan.**

Going downstairs, Jarod started rummaging around in the kitchen for the coffee. Finding everything he started to make a pot. He then noticed it was chilly so he went in the living room to start a fire. He didn't have to worry about there being any bugs because he did a sweep before waking up Miss Parker. About 10 minutes later she came down in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Jarod was sitting at the kitchen table eating some apple pie. Raising her manicured eyebrow she said, "Yeah, sure you can have some."

Looking up Jarod smirked, "Fank you Miss Farker," she cringed as a few pieces came flying out. "Oh my God that's repulsing." Jarod swallowed what was in his mouth and laughed. "You are such a child sometimes." Shrugging he said, "Not like I acted like one when I was one." She was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Looking at him, he stood and walked out the back as she went to answer the front door. She relaxed when she saw an exhausted Broots with a pair of cowboy pajama bottoms a white t-shirt and a pair of slippers that was Donkey from Shrek, as well as a jacket. Obviously he just rolled out of bed and put what ever he could find on. Then she looked at Sydney who had the decency to get dressed. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a cashmere sweater with a winter jacket. Then at Sam who was wearing his usual black suit.

"Come on in," she said. Moving aside they tiredly walked in.

"Parker wha-" Sam was about to ask when she held up her hand.

"Let us explain. Come on in Jarod." Jarod walked in from the back with a smile on his face. Everyone else looked shocked. Sydney quickly got over it and embraced Jarod. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Sydney. Come on let's go into the kitchen and we'll explain everything." Sam was glaring at Jarod as they all followed him and Miss Parker. Getting there coffee and everything else situated, they all sat down when Jarod started to explain. Sydney of course knew, but he never shared his finding with Broots since the bald man thought it should be private.

Of course both Broots and the burly sweeper were shocked at what the Centre did. It was silent for quite sometime all pondering there own thoughts.

"So, your saying the Centre stole your eggs, his sperm and created a child," asked Sam, the first to speak. They both nodded there heads. "But why? Why would they do that?"

"Think about it Sammy. With my inner voice and Jarod's IQ, why wouldn't they create a child?" Miss Parker said. "Jarod is the one that's going to get her out. I have agreed to let him do it as long as I know how, but he won't tell me when."

"Her room is 8 and she's on SL-15." Stated Sydney.

"Well that answered one of my questions." Said Jarod.

Sighing Miss Parker said something no one else would believe even if you recorded it.

"I called the three of you here because you are the only people besides Jarod, Ethan, and Gabriel." Raising his eyebrow Jarod was about to ask "I named baby Parker that. No child should go without a name. I know both of them are safe. I took Gabriel one night and Ethan took him. I just haven't talked to Ethan in a while. Anyway back to what I was going to say, Sydney you've always been there for me. Been a father figure when I needed one. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you these past 7 years, but I appreciate you sticking around. Broots, you get annoying and sometimes I wonder how lit your light bulb is," Broots was about to protest. "I'm not finished. No matter how much people think you have no back bone they're wrong. You're a very good man and an excellent father. It is my honor to say I have your friendship." A small smile lit up Broots' face. "Now Sammy." Miss Parker laughed. "Little brother you've always been there for me. I'm sure there curious on why I call you little brother when all I act towards you is heartless and cold."

"Yes Miss Parker. I'm very curious." Stated Sydney.

"Well it's simple. I'm her brother." Sam said. "Well her half brother. Catherine Parker had another child when Miss Parker was 3 with my father, but she was obviously afraid of her husband, so she told him she was going to take there daughter and study art in France for a year. She then gave birth to me and I was raised by Adam and Teri Davenport in Blue Cove, Delaware. My mother was Mr. Parker's secretary as my father was Catherine's personal sweeper. They became close and had an affair until after I was born when my mother threatened to expose it. She and I was raised together basically and I learnt the truth when I was 16 when my adopted mother died. Obviously after that we became closer and that day I made a vow to always protect her and support her no matter what she does. So in this Morgie I will support you." They both smiled at her childhood nickname.

"Wow, that's incredible." Stated Broots.

"The reason I called you hear was to set you free. I have set up fake i.d, back accounts, social security numbers, and a safe house. First off Broots, take Debbie first and disappear. I have a car set up for you to take, they'll be an envelope inside with all the necessary information. Sydney I want you to live next, disappear two days after Broots. You'll also have the information you need in the car that I'll provide. Sammy you'll be next. No Sam you do as I say." She said before he could protest. "I have most the information except the safe house." She looked towards Jarod who smiled.

"Yes I will provide you all with the safe house." He paused. " I will have to inform my family before your arrival."

"Wait, you found your family?" asked Miss Parker.

"Yes I did. There safe obviously, but I keep minimal contact so the Centre won't catch on." They all nodded in understanding. "I want you to collect all evidence you think will be crucial in a police investigation. We have to take the Centre down. Broots I will call you in 24 hours. I want you to go home go through your things and pack all that's important. Have Debbie do the same." Broots nodded. "I think you should all go through your things that are valuable because after you leave you may not see them again."

"I think that's it for tonight." Miss Parker said. All nodding in understand, they stood up and started to give hugs. Minus Jarod giving one to Sam. "Tell Debbie be good and I'll see her soon."

"Yeah tell her that I want a rematch in checkers." Sam said with a little smile. Nodding Broots left to go home. Sam left shortly after. "I'm going home to start going through my stuff." He shook Sydney's as well as Jarod's, then hugged and kissed his sister on the cheek. Sydney dug into his jacket pocket and took out a picture.

"This is her latest picture." He said handing it to Jarod while Miss Parker looked over his shoulder.

Looking down they saw a young teenage girl. She had brown hair with what looked like hazel eyes. She had soft cheek bones and a beautiful smile. "Thank you Sydney." He smiled and left.

Standing in the kitchen Jarod looked at Miss Parker. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Well good night then." He walked out the back door as she followed to lock up.

"Good night Jarod." She watched as he disappeared into the darkness. Walking around, she locked up the front and back door as well as the window. Stopping at the fireplace she looked up at the mantle to look up at the picture of her mother and her, a few tears escaped down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. She looked down at the fire and put it out.


End file.
